The present application relates to communication devices, communication methods, communication systems, and service issuing methods, in particular, to a communication device for reducing the amount of data to be recorded in the communication device, a communication method, a communication system, and a service issuing method.
Various techniques for issuing an IC (Integrated Circuit) card serving as one example of a communication device or a security device have been disclosed (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-317093). In an application versatile OS in which an IC chip embedded in the communication device is FeliCa (registered trademark), and the loaded OS (Operating System) is FeliCa OS, for example, the issuing of service to the communication device of the related art is carried out by transmitting a plurality of issuing commands from a terminal on the issuing side to the communication device (IC chip), and executing the process with respect to the command in the communication device.
Here, services refer to a range managing the entity of data such as electronic money data itself in a file system of the communication device. For instance, the service corresponds to “file” in Windows (registered trademark). In order to access the data managed in a certain service, a key same as an authentication key assigned, as desired, to the service is prepared on the terminal side making the access.
The issuing of service refers to creating a new service in the file system of the communication device by ensuring a region of a memory for storing user data such as information defining the service and the electronic money data itself, and storing such information in the memory.
When a service issuing command is executed in the communication device, a predetermined access attribute (define type of data structure, method for accessing user data, etc.) defined for every OS and an authentication key used in authentication when accessing are set. One data structure is represented by a combination of such services, thereby realizing a corresponding application. An application refers to a service provided by provider, and includes prepaid electronic money application, credit application, ticket application and the like by way of example.
The communication device can receive the issuing of service corresponding to the application desired to be provided by being placed over a non-contact reader/writer arranged at a predetermined position of a service issuing terminal, or via a communication unit such as being connected to a contact reader/writer with a wired interface.
If the communication device is a function incorporated in a mobile telephone and the like, the service can be issued without using the reader/writer through a method of connecting the IC chip and a controller in the mobile telephone with the wired interface, and inputting a service issuing command to the IC chip via the wired interface. In this case, the service issuing system can be installed at a remote location by transmitting the service issuing command via a mobile telephone network.    [Patent Document I] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-317093